


Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 1: Kakashi's True Rival

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, Funny, Gen, Humor, Icha Icha Series, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Original Character(s), Rivalry, Series, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: Team 7 Encounters a mysterious ninja from Kakashi's past.  What is their purpose, and why are they so interested in the Copy Ninja?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kakashi, Naruto FF





	Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 1: Kakashi's True Rival

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 1:

Kakashi's True Rival

“It’s good to be home for a while," Kakashi thought to himself, as he walked the streets of Konoha.He gazed around the brilliant landscape of buildings and monuments before him.The faces on the gigantic monument before the entire village looked almost new as it seemed to sparked ahead.The faces of the previous and present hokages of Konoha stared down upon them.Kakashi’s view moved toward one of the faces.It was of the fourth hokage.He gave a small sigh in remembrance.It seemed only yesterday that their courageous leader was teaching him how to be a thoughtful jonin.Kakashi’s mind began to wander more as the sounds of birds began to chirp outside in the morning air.He raised his head toward the sky watching them fly over.Kakashi gave a small smile behind his mask.Even the birds that flew above the village looked more beautiful than any other bird within Konoha’s exterior.Kakashi gave a large sigh of air clearing his mind once more.At last he could take some time off to catch up on his daily lifestyles, and even better, the small adult novel in his back waste pack.

“Hard to believe it’s been almost three days since I’ve picked it up," his mind could no longer stray from the book.He looked ahead of him to see his three students quarreling as usual.Kakashi slipped his hand into the small waste pack attached to his belt and felt around for his missing hobby.He flipped the book open where he had left his small bookmark and began tuning out the childish behavior in front of him.

Hatake Kakashi was an elite ninja with the rank of jonin.He hid most of his face by his Konoha sash and a mask that he wore over his nose and mouth.Most of Konoha’s villagers knew his name by word of mouth.He was one of the youngest ninja in Konoha’s history to become a full fledged ninja at the age of thirteen.Kakashi’s left eye was covered completely by his sash due to personal and health reasons.Hidden under the sash was what the ninja called a sharingan eye.It was passed to him a long time ago by a fellow teammate.The power behind the eye was so powerful that not even he had mastered it completely.One purpose of the eye was to see behind every illusion and every motive that an enemy ninja would throw at him.Thus, allowing him to copy the jutsu, or technique, before his enemy could finish it.This technique that he had perfected over the years earned him the nickname The Copy Ninja.Yet, if it was used too much, his chakra, or power within, would be drained; leaving him defenseless.

“Kakashi?” A familiar voice sounded off behind the ninja as he lifted his head from the book he was reading.He gazed behind with a bored stare as he met face to face with whoever it was that had called out his name.

“Iruka," he inquired the younger ninja standing before him, “can I help you with anything?”

“I’ve been sent by the Third Hokage," Iruka gave a huff of relief that he had finally found Kakashi, “he wants to speak to us immediately.”Iruka was a chunin ninja; a rank below Kakashi.He had a long scar across the bridge of his nose, and his hair was tied up into a spiked ponytail.His outfit, much like Kakashi’s, looked almost like a battle uniform.Iruka was a ninja instructor at the ninja academy, and a personal friend of one of Kakashi’s students, Naruto.

“This wouldn’t by chance involve Naruto, would it?” Kakashi had a bored expression planted on his face.It wouldn’t have surprised him if it was.The two men stared ahead of them to see the three students still arguing over nothing.

“For a change,” Iruka chuckled toward the assumption, “no.Lord Third told me it was much more urgent, and that it was crucial for you to attend the meeting.”

“Very well," Kakashi gave a relaxed sigh as he placed the book back into his pack.The two walked toward the main capitol of Konoha, leaving the students behind.

“I called the both of you in here for a special reason," Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage smiled slightly under his rather large cover.Kakashi observed the old man’s expression as he glanced upon the large fire kanji printed on top of the crown-like accessory he was wearing.Hiruzen took his pipe out of the small ashtray on his desk as he lit it.

“As the both of you may know, the Chunin Exams are being held in Konoha this week.I trust, Kakashi that your students are prepared to take it.”Kakashi nodded to himself as he thought about his students, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.He gave a small sigh.He knew they were more than ready to take on such a task.

“But never mind that," Hiruzen grinned, “we will be having a special visitor among us this week.They’re an old friend of yours Iruka.Yet, for you Kakashi, keep your guard on maximum while they are here.”

There was silence.Kakashi and Iruka looked toward each other in confusion.Who in the world would be an enemy of Kakashi, yet still be a valuable citizen to Konoha?

“If I may ask, sir," Kakashi scratched his chin in thought, “why must I be the only one to keep my guard up.”The old man sat for a moment in silence as he gave a chuckle in amusement.

“They have no grudge against us, but they do you.You should already know this.”

“Wait," Kakashi tried to think clearly about the situation, “we’re not talking about Maito Gai? Because, that clown has declared himself my rival.He’s harmless.Why should I keep my guard up because of him?”Kakashi thought for a moment about Gai.He was a tall man with bushy eyebrows and a bowl hair cut.Back when they were children, he had self proclaimed himself as Kakashi’s rival.Kakashi often thought of the man as an annoyance, and didn’t much care for him at all when he could help it.So he would try to avoid him on several occasions.

“It’s not Gai that I’m talking about, Kakashi," the Third gave a puff on his pipe, “think really hard.I’ve worked many years keeping the two of you apart.I’ve sent the both of you on S-ranking missions just to keep the both of you from being in this village at the same time.The person that I’m describing to you really wanted to watch the Chunin Exams this week.Coincidentally, you have three students that have worked so hard to get this far.I know the four of you want some rest before this exam, so I have no plans to remove you from the village while our visitor is here.Not to mention, if I know you well enough, you’ve already have them in proper training this week for the assessment.”Iruka gave a begrudged expression toward the elite ninja.He was strongly against the three students to be involved with the exam.Even after he had tested them himself, and told Kakashi that he believed they were ready, deep down he really didn’t think so.

“So who ever you are describing, has an age long grudge against me," Kakashi was a little flustered on the warning.He was looking forward to a relaxing week to catch up on his book and various chores that he had been ignoring for quite some time.

“Sir, I would really like to know who this person is," Kakashi inquired a little distressed at the rapid change in his plans.The old hokage stared at the ninja for a moment without a word.He gave another puff of his pipe giving a contented sigh.

“Hitteki Toshiwakai.”

Kakashi’s world nearly fell apart around him.The elite ninja felt his knees buckle as he nearly passed out from the sound of the name.Quickly Iruka snatched a chair sitting on the side of Hiruzen's office.Kakashi snatched the chair from him, as he sat down quickly.

“I see you remember?” The old man took another puff of his pipe.

“REMEMBER,” Kakashi was almost in a rage at the sound of the name, “that psycho nearly killed me the last time I saw her!”

“You were both fifteen," Sarutobi reminded him as Kakashi struggled to gain balance in his demeanor towards their leader, “that was years ago.After she became a jonin, just like you, I had noticed that her obsession with you had reached an all new level.She began talking about how much she wanted to defeat you.I just couldn’t let you two get into a heated battle like that.So I chose to keep you from each other by any means possible; even if it meant sending you both on the most difficult of missions.My first suggestion was to place her on the Anbu forces.Yet, I soon realized that you were on those forces too.Not to mention the council was strongly against female Anbu at the time.”

“A-anbu," Kakashi was feeling weak in the legs again, “she was that good?”

“Excellent," Sarutobi smiled as he thought about the woman, “in fact Kakashi, if it weren’t for your sharingan.I think she would have surpassed you.”Kakashi nearly blacked out from hearing this revelation.

“Like I said, Kakashi," the old hokage rose up from his chair as he walked over toward the window, “keep your guard at maximum this week.She could be anywhere.” 

There were a few minutes of silence. 

“You both are dismissed," the Third smiled, “oh, and Iruka?”

“Yes, sir," Iruka was helping the jonin out of his chair.

“Have fun with your reunion with Toshi.She’s excited to see you again!”

“Will do sir!”, Iruka grinned brightly as he helped Kakashi out the door.

****

“Well, I guess it sounds like a good idea," Sakura was thinking to herself as Naruto smiled proudly.Sasuke, who was hardly ever a participant in their conversations, raised an eyebrow toward the suggestion that they had been arguing about earlier.

“C’mon you guys," Naruto smiled brightly as he straightened the sash on his forehead, “we’re the first team he’s ever truly believed in.He’s even suggested us to participate in the Chunin Exams!It’ll really make him happy, believe it!”

“Well,” Sakura thought about the situation, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt?What about you Sasuke?”Sasuke shut his eyes in boredom as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever," he retorted blandly as his teammates smiled brightly, “how much does it cost anyway?”

“Not much," Sakura smiled as she began to think to herself again, “my family knows the owner of the book store.If I tell him that it’s a present for someone, he’ll allow me to buy it.”

“Oh yeah," Naruto realized, “I forgot those books are only for grownups!”

Five minutes, and a shouting match between the bookstore owner and Naruto, later, the three students emerged from the book store carrying what would be a present for their instructor.

“I sure hope Sensei likes it.We went through hell getting that book for him," Naruto shouted as he reached out for the bag. 

“NO, NARUTO,” Sakura swung the shopping bag toward the boy as she smacked him across the face with it, “the bookstore owner trusted me to not let you look at it!”

“Awe, but Sakura," the boy rubbed his jaw in pain, “I really wanted to know why Sensei likes those books so much.”

“When you’re older, you can figure it out on your own,” Sakura spoke with her nose in the air, being as snooty as possible to her teammate, “besides, I have to take it home to wrap it.”

“We don’t need to wrap it," Sasuke suggested, “we’ve got the exam tomorrow, remember?It’s already getting into the late afternoon.We need to find him and give it to him today.I doubt we’ll see him at all this week.This may be our only chance.”The two remaining teammates exchanged agreeing looks as they attempted to walk further down the marketplace road.Just as they were about to exit the marketplace, Sasuke spun around in alarm.

“We’re being watched," he informed the other two as they looked toward each other in alarm.

“It isn’t anyone involved in the exams is it?” Sakura spoke quietly as Sasuke slightly shook his head.

“No, bigger," he retorted as a laugh echoed above them.

“My, my, my," spoke the mysterious voice coming from one of the rooftops; “you are a smart one aren’t you?”

“Show yourself!” Sasuke demanded as he reached for a kunai blade in his side pocket.

“No need to get so defensive," the voice’s owner appeared as they beamed toward the students, “I was just observing your little conversation over the past few minutes.”

“What do you want?!” Naruto burst out in alarm.

“I’m just a ninja passing though to watch the exams, little man," the person looked as though they were smiling at them.The three observed the being on the roof.They had long spiked hair, with dark piercing green eyes.The individual was wearing a mask that covered both their nose and mouth.They wore their Konoha sash along the upper part of their left arm, and sported a shinobi vest, much like the one their instructor wore.Judging from the ninja's figure and feminine voice, they appeared to be female.

“J-just what do you want with us anyway?” Sakura stuttered.The last time they were being followed by a strange ninja, it led to an almost heated battle.

“Nothing really," the person cheerfully repliedThey hopped down off of their perch as they approached the three children, “what's in the bag?”

“Well—," Sakura was entirely uneasy about this visitor.Yet, before she could tell her to go away, Naruto had already snatched the bag away from her.

“For your information," he shouted toward their observer, “this is a present for our sensei for believing in us.He believed in us so much that he suggested us for the Chunin Exams!”

“Really," the woman sounded as though they were humoring Naruto, “what a thoughtful thing to do!I wish I had students just like you.” 

“Naruto," Sakura gave a warning glare toward the boy as he continued his rambling.The girl glanced over at their remaining teammate as he shook his head in frustration.Sasuke was always annoyed by Naruto’s lack of keeping his mouth shut.

“Yeah," the boy continued boasting, “he’s a great ninja too.We got a chance to see him in action in our last mission.He’s got this crazy eye that can predict his enemy’s next move.It’s really cool, believe it!”

“Really," the visitor was grinning to herself.The boy was defiantly a pushover in her eyes.If she worked hard enough, she may have even gotten his personal information for her own game.Yet, that wasn’t her purpose here.She was seeking information that was much more important to her.

“Absolutely," Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as he held up the book for her to see.

“Wow," the girl replied in mock amazement, “I’m so surprised you three could even get permission to buy a book like that, or that your sensei even reads that nonsense.”

“Oh," Naruto was carrying on their conversation as though she were an old friend, “don’t ever let him hear you say that!Kakashi-sensei LOVES these books!Lucky for us, he didn’t have the latest volume.”

The ninja's eyes widened in surprise and then sank back down to their sly stare.This boy was indeed foolish.

“Kakashi?” The woman questioned in interest, “Hatake Kakashi?As in, The Copy Ninja?”

“That’s him! Believe it!” The boy gave her a thumbs up as he held the book for her to see once more.

“Thank you," the mysterious woman gave a wink as she patted the boy on the head, “I’ll be taking your little book now!”In a flash the woman snatched the novel out of Naruto’s hand, and sprang from the three students’ view. 

“NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!” Sakura punched the boy in the back of the head, “That book costed the rest of my allowance!

"Not only that, but she was very interested in Kakashi," Sasuke grimaced.

“She was?” Naruto was oblivious to the assumption, “I didn’t notice.I thought she was interested in us.She sounded awful nice.”

“You are such a loser, Naruto," Sasuke was now leaning against a pillar, “she was toying with you, and now because of your mouth Kakashi may be in great danger.”

“Oh no," Sakura shook her head in frustration, “what are we going to do now?”

“Best thing right now is for us to find Kakashi," Sasuke lifted himself from the pillar, “the faster we find him, the less likely that ninja will.”

“Right," Sasuke’s remaining teammates nodded in agreement as they ventured out into the landscape before them to warn their instructor.

****

Kakashi, however, was out next to the lake by himself.His ninja sandals lay comfortably next to him as he waded his feet in the cool water.Kakashi’s eye moved back and fourth as he read his novel, while sitting on a rather large rock.He occasionally glanced to his right as he observed a fishing rod that he had stuck into the ground.Kakashi was too engrossed into his novel to be holding the fishing rod.He gave a small sigh of content as he returned to his text.

“Wow," he thought to himself as he flipped to the next page, “didn’t know a person could even do that?”He was about to check on his fishing rod again when the noise of six footsteps sounded off behind him.

“Shouldn’t you three be getting ready for the exam tomorrow?” He questioned without looking up from his book as his three students stopped running.

“We came to warn you sensei!” Sakura huffed as she supported herself on her knees.

“Warn me?” Kakashi finally lifted his view toward the small girl, “About what?”Yet, before Sakura could utter her explanation, Naruto had already interrupted.

“You see, we were at the bookstore, right?” Naruto was shouting out of breath, “You're always talking about how much we’ve improved.You’ve even suggested us for the exams, right?”

“Yes,” Kakashi glared toward him with a bored expression.If the boy carried on much longer, it would be morning before he would find out what was going on.

“Well, we decided to buy you a present," Naruto continued his barking, “we bought you the new Icha Icha book.Then there was this woman watching us, right?She came down and grabbed the book out of my hand and ran—“

“WHAT?!?!” Kakashi hit his knees in front of the students, dropping his book on the ground, “You just let her grab the book and GO?!”

“To be honest, Sensei," Sakura began to explain, “if Naruto hadn’t talked to her, we’d still have it.Besides, after she took it she was gone instantly.There wasn’t exactly anything we could do.”

“You could have chased her?!” Kakashi looked almost deranged as he was now grasping Naruto’s collar with force.Sasuke gave a sigh of frustration as he stepped between Naruto and Kakashi.

“The point is," he smarted off to his instructor rather annoyed, “the woman was awfully interested on who you were!”Kakashi thought for a moment as he struggled to get up.The thought of the novel being gone forever was a little too much for him.

“Did they mention who they were?” Kakashi inquired as his students scratched their heads in thought.

“No," Sakura spoke a little timid, “in fact all they said was that they were here to observe the exams.”Kakashi’s eyes widened in revelation as he sprang up from the ground. In a flash he snatched his sandals and threw them onto his feet.He took from the ground two long pieces of bind as he wrapped them tightly around his legs and the end of his pants.

“She followed you here!” Kakashi accused as he took the fishing rod out of the water.There was a small fish hanging off the end of the hook.He grabbed the fish and threw it back into the lake.

“Followed us here?” Naruto glared in disbelief, “But she left before we even decided to go to you.”

“That’s probably what she wanted, Naruto!” Kakashi approached his students, “Listen to me.I want all three of you to go straight home, got it?”

“But why?” Sakura was even more confused, “It's not even sunset yet!”

“Never mind why, just go!” Kakashi ordered frustrated toward the lack of cooperation that his students were giving him.

“Awe, but I was enjoying your little conversation so much," a familiar voice sounded off from the trees above them, “why stop now?It was so intriguing.”

“Get to cover," Kakashi ordered the three children as he raised his forehead protector.He blinked a few times, revealing his famed sharingan eye.

“But Sensei—," Naruto tried to reason with him.

“GO!” Kakashi had enough of the lack of cooperation, as they reluctantly hid behind a bush far away from the action.

“What do you think is going on?” Sakura questioned Sasuke as the boy shrugged his shoulders.

“If Kakashi doesn’t want us to engage, it’s potentially serious.”

“It’s been a while Hatake-kun?”, the woman was perched directly above the copy ninja as he had finally spotted her.

“Not long enough," he begrudged resuming his normal laid back position.He snatched the book that he had dropped on the ground and began flipping through a few pages, “You've seemed to have made me lose my place, Toshi.”

“Awe, poor baby," the girl begrudged, “I see you’re still wearing that mask?”

“I see you have one too," Kakashi rose an eyebrow as he flipped a page, “still trying to be like me?”

“Funny," the girl had anger laced in her sarcastic voice, “at least I’m still brave enough to show my face.”The woman lowered the mask on her face as Kakashi raised an interested eyebrow.

“Wow," Sakura exclaimed in a whisper to Sasuke, “I didn't expect her to look so beautiful!”

“I see you have changed quite a bit since we last met, Toshi," Kakashi was still in his laid back stance; “you’re not that lanky, freckled face, little snail anymore.”

“JERK!” Toshi barked toward him in automatic reflex as Kakashi gave a small chuckle at the outburst.The woman threw her mask on the ground with force as she gave a huff of anger.

“I see your attitude hasn’t changed though," Kakashi looked almost amused toward her reaction, “have you thought about those anger management courses I suggested before?”

“When I get a hold of you”, Toshi was trying her best to keep control, “I’ll—“

“You’ll what?” Kakashi placed his hands on his hips as he leaned forward toward her, “Scream at me some more?”

“THAT’S IT!” Toshi shouted her loudest as she threw four kunai blades toward the man.Kakashi stood in his spot, calm as ever, as he allowed the blades to surround him.

“You missed," he looked bored as he flipped another page.

“Did I?” She grinned big as the blades suddenly changed shape.Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto gasped in alarm as they watched their instructor get tackled to the ground by four identical replicas of Toshi.

“BIG DEAL!” Naruto sprang up from the bush they were hiding in, “I can do the same thing!”

“Shut up, Naruto," Sakura snatched the boy by the collar as she dragged him back down into their hiding spot, “what if she saw where we were?”

“Pointless," Sasuke commented dryly, “she’s only interested in Kakashi.She has no business with us.”

At that moment Kakashi immediately sprang away as he shook off the four clones.He scowled up toward the original Toshi as he shook his head in annoyance.

“Looks like I really will have to use this eye," he told himself as he snatched a few shuriken from his leg holster.Yet, before the ninja could reach Toshi to attack, she was already gone.

“She’s in the trees some where," he noted pensively as Naruto called out to him.

“Please Sensei, let us help you!”

“Shut up, and stay down!” He ordered as he observed every direction trying to pin point where she could be hiding.

“Tag, you’re it!”

Kakashi spun around as his face was met with Toshi’s right knee.Immediately after nailing the ninja in the face,Toshi's eyes widened as she felt a presence appear behind her.Toshi sprang backward in a flash; kicking whoever it was in the back.

“Damn it!” Kakashi exclaimed as he fell onto his own clone.

“Wow," Toshi giggled as she stood over Kakashi, “and you’re the one with the cool eye!”

Kakashi sprang back up in defense as he lunged toward her with the shuriken in his hands.He knew she was the real deal.His eye had told him so. 

“I don’t think you want to do that!” Toshi warned calmly as Kakashi’s eyes widened.He pulled back, stopping his fist to a screeching halt.

Toshi gave the man a victorious smile as he stood in front of her holding his fist from going any further.His eyes were wider than ever, as sweat began pouring from his forehead toward what he almost did.Kakashi let out a small squeak of alarm.

“Wow," Toshi complemented in a mocking tone, “you almost scratched it!”

“Is that?!” Kakashi finally lowered his fist as he stared toward what she was holding.Toshi gave an amused giggle as she held the latest volume of the Icha Icha Series in front of the shinobi’s face.

“You want this?” Toshi smiled a little too menacingly for Kakashi’s sake, “You'll have to give me what I want first!”She moved the novel, left, right, up, and down, as she watched the ninja in amusement.She felt as though she were dangling a string in front of a kitten.

“What is it that you want?” Kakashi wouldn’t dare take his eyes off the book.

“Your face, lemmie see it!” Toshi barked as Kakashi sprang backward.

“NO,” he bluntly retorted, “and I’m not repeating myself again!”

“Stubborn idiot," Toshi dived down to kick him from underneath as Kakashi reacted quickly by jumping over her.

“Obsessive Psychopath!”, Kakashi replied sounding just as childish as his adversary.

Meanwhile, still waiting for the battle to be over, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stared upon their instructor with blank confused faces.What appeared at first to be the battle of the century, soon turned into a ridiculous barking match between rivals.

“You’re just angry cause I saw though your little jutsu earlier!” Toshi yelled as she attempted to punch Kakashi in the stomach.

“You just cant get over the fact that someone can do something better than you!” Kakashi quickly grabbed her arm as he pinned it behind her.

“Jerk-wad!” She stomped on his toes as he howled out in pain, letting her go.

“Obsessive—crazy!”, Kakashi squealed out between clenched teeth as he held his foot in agony.

“Stubborn Ass!”, she tackled him to the ground attempting to choke him.

“Is it just me," Naruto was almost afraid of saying something stupid again, “or are they fighting like little kids?” His teammates nodded in response as they finally emerged from the bush.The danger that Kakashi spoke of was no longer an issue.This was clearly something that they had nothing to do with, let alone anything that they wanted to be a part of.

“Give me the book!” Kakashi was shouting more and more like a child as the fight carried on further, “Give it to me NOW!”Toshi, who was still trying to choke her opponent, held down his neck with one hand as she waved the book above him.

“NEVER!” She gave a battle cry as he kneed her off of him.She fell backward with a scream as the both of them stared on with widened eyes watching the book fly out of her hand and through the air. In an almost slow-motion fashion, the two adults watched the novel land in a small brush pile.It was now directly under the tree Toshi was in earlier.

“Back off, it’s mine!” Kakashi shoved her face out of the way as they both crawled toward the book in a heated frenzy.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHaaah!” Kakashi felt almost like doing victory dance as he grasped the novel with both hands; holding it above her face.

“All too easy," Toshi smirked toward his triumphant cry.Kakashi shot the woman a glimpse of confusion as a rope emerged from the brush, snatching the man around the ankle, and sending him flying into the air.Naruto observed his instructor with a twitching eye.It was only a week and a half ago that Kakashi had pulled the same stunt with him; only using a small bell instead of a book.

“A ninja must see through deception," echoed in the boy’s mind like chimes.

“Kakashi-sensei,” the boy groaned in shame toward his instructor, “how could you fall for such a dumb trick?”

“Quiet, Naruto!” Kakashi begrudged as he dangled above the young woman before him.

“Now," Toshi grinned in excitement as she lifted herself off the ground, “let’s see what you’re hiding!”

“I don’t think so!” Kakashi squirmed to get free as the girl grasped him by the collar of his shinobi vest.She smacked his arms and hands away a few times as she grasped a kunai blade from her side holster.She held the shiny weapon against his neck to keep him from moving any longer.

“At last!”, she giggled with anticipation as she grasped the piece of cloth wrapped around his lower jaw.

“POOF”

Toshi jumped back in alarm as the caught ninja transformed into nothing but an old rotted log.Toshi’s mouth hung open in shock as she watched the log dangle within the rope.In an instant the woman spun behind her to see Kakashi kick the blade from her hand, and duck to kick her from below.Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped back as they watched their trainer in action.Kakashi snatched the woman by the arm, pinning her against the tree, face first.

“What was that again about falling for a dumb trick?” Kakashi turned toward his student with a flustered expression.Naruto gave an embarrassed grin as they gawked at the two ninja.

“It’s done," Kakashi held her against the tree, “don’t squirm.You don’t want to scratch up that pretty face, do you?”Toshi answered back what sounded like a few curse words muffled by the bark that she was almost eating.Kakashi leaned down to snatch the novel.

“Thanks guys," Kakashi smiled under his mask, “I really appreciate the gift.”

“Let me go!” Toshi demanded as Kakashi shook his head in grief.

“Not until you promise to leave me alone," he replied sternly.

“Okay," Toshi finally agreed as she sprang away from him.

“What do you want with our sensei anyway?” Sakura couldn’t help but ask.

“That mask!” Toshi pointed toward the man, “I must remove it!”

“All of this was over the mask?” Sasuke inquired as he looked upon her in annoyance, “This whole battle was because you wanted to know what he looked like?”

“This battle has been going on since before any of you were born," Kakashi sat down on the rock as he began flipping though his new novel.

“This isn’t over!” Toshi pointed at him again, “I will get what I have worked so hard for!”

“That’s nice," Kakashi noted with a sarcastic wink, “I’ll be sure to remind myself later when you attack me for no apparent reason.”Like a flash the ninja sprang away as Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stared on in confusion.

It was no more than three hours later, that Kakashi encountered Toshi again.This time she didn’t pursue him.In fact she didn’t even know he was there.He was on his way to his usual thinking spot, a memorial just outside of Konoha.It was a memorial that was built in remembrance to all the ninja of Konoha that had died in the line of duty.Kakashi watched the woman hoping that she hadn’t spotted him yet.His eyes drooped slightly.There was a change of presence in her; it was very calm, yet painful.Kakashi gave a small sigh as he prepared to show himself.The last thing he wanted was a fight in front of the most peaceful spot in all of Konoha.

“I’m sorry," Toshi whispered slightly as Kakashi’s ears perked up to the apology.He was about to emerge from his hiding spot to reply, when all at once she began to continue her speech.

“I couldn’t save you," she whispered some more, “no matter how I tried, I just couldn’t save you.”Kakashi’s eyes widened in revelation. Toshi wasn’t speaking to him.She was speaking to the memorial.There was a moment of stillness.Kakashi observed the woman carefully.He could have sworn that he saw a tear fall from her face.

“You can come out of your hiding spot," Toshi finally turned around to face the wooded area behind her, “I’m done mourning.”

“I didn’t think you knew I was here," Kakashi jumped down from his wooded perch.

“Pheh," she begrudged as she folded her arms across her chest, “I could smell you miles away.” In automatic reflex, Kakashi sniffed his shinobi vest in curiosity to the comment, as Toshi rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Couldn’t get enough of our fight earlier?” She inquired turning away from him.She shoved her hands into her pockets setting her gaze upon the monument.

“Actually," Kakashi joined her side as he too looked at the stone in front of them, “I had no idea you were here.You looked to be busy, so I didn’t bother you.”There was silence.The two of them stood at their spots, resting their eyes upon the many names that they knew engraved on the stone.

“He babied me too much," Toshi thought out loud, “I think he felt that I was too weak.”Kakashi gave an inquiring glance toward the girl.This was a side of Toshi that he hadn't seen in quite some time.

“He was a great loss to Konoha," Kakashi tried to comfort her, “but everyone dies sooner or later.”

“He died because I couldn’t save him," Toshi clenched her fists in anger, “he died because I froze up.”

“Things happen”, Kakashi assumed a little uneasy, “maybe—“

“Before he died, he let me know how much I had grown; how much he was proud of me.Then I allowed him to die" Toshi was almost in tears as she fixed her eyes onto the reflection of the stone in front of her.Kakashi kept his mouth shut.He couldn’t say anymore.Long ago he had experienced a situation very similar to Toshi’s.Kakashi glared into the mirror-like stone as his face stared back in shame.The face of his old teammate, Obito, entered his mind.

“Do you miss them?” Toshi questioned as she noticed Kakashi’s odd change of behavior.

“I come here everyday to give my gratitude," the man answered dryly, “I owe them that much.”

“Sorry for accusing you of following me earlier," Toshi was finally sounding reasonable, “I had completely forgotten about your old team—and the Hokage.”Kakashi moved his view to her as he gave a small sincere smile under the mask he was wearing.

“It’s okay," he replied kindly.Toshi was about to say something else about the memorial, when at once both of the jonins’ stomachs howled out in hunger.

“You too?” Kakashi held his with a wince.His seemed to be the loudest.

“I haven’t eaten anything since last night," Toshi held her belly with a groan, “the hokage hasn’t paid me for my last mission yet.”

“Well,” Kakashi reached into his back waste pack, “I’ve got some extra money.You sound a tad bit hungrier than me.You want to go get something?”

Toshi’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.It was only three hours earlier that the two of them were screaming down each other’s throats on how they couldn’t stand one another.

“What are you up to?” Toshi backed away slightly as Kakashi rolled his eyes toward her reaction.

“Are you hungry or not?” He shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hands in his pockets, “Don't worry about it.I’ve got some extra money.It’s getting late, and the hokage probably won’t have the payment for you until tomorrow.”

“You promise that this isn’t some sort of trick, Kakashi?”

“You have my word," the man raised his only visible eyebrow toward the woman.

****

“It seems only yesterday that I was telling Iruka that I would remove that mask of yours," Toshi spoke proudly as they strolled down the streets of Konoha together.

“So, Iruka knew all about it?” Kakashi remembered how happy the chunin ninja was to hear about her coming back to town, “What started that ridiculous goal anyway?”

“You think I’m gonna tell you?”, Toshi begrudged as she began to walk faster.The noodle shop was not too far ahead of them.She was starved, and wanted food right away.

“I would like to know why you have been stalking me all these years," Kakashi took from his waste bag the novel that he had been reading earlier that day.

“I told you already," Toshi answered proudly, “to take off your mask!”

“But why do you want to expose me?” Kakashi sat down on a stool next to the counter of the noodle shop, “What is so important about seeing what I look like?”

“Well—," Toshi began to think about his question as she was interrupted.

“So," a familiar voice rang out from behind, “that’s how you want to play, huh?”

Kakashi turned around to see three familiar people behind him.One in particular looked to have become very upset with him.

“You know," the individual sat down between the both of them, “I can steal her away faster than you can say sharingan!”Kakashi gawked at the person without expression.He recognized him in an instant from hearing his voice.

“Gai, what are you rambling about now?” The ninja inquired mildly annoyed to see him that evening.

“Honestly," Gai retorted blandly as he shot a wink at Toshi, “what does she even see in you?I mean, you’re not even paying attention to her!Your nose is still in that damn book!”Kakashi shot an annoyed stare toward the ninja.He was about to comment, but Toshi decided to interfere instead.

“Get lost," she spoke calmly as she took a bowl of fresh noodles from the shop owner.Completely taken aback from the retort, Gai spun around toward the woman as he gave her a smile in disbelief.

“Ho, ho!” He laughed out loud misunderstanding her orders, “Looks like she doesn’t like you very much Kakashi!She’s telling you to scram!”

“Maito Gai?” 

Gai’s ears perked up as Toshi addressed him calmly.He turned around toward the woman as she received a cup of tea from the shop owner sipping it carefully.

“AH HA!” Gai was thrilled to find out that she had heard of him.He shot her a flashy grin, “That's me pretty lady!How can I help you?”

“Go away," she didn’t look up from her meal as Kakashi snorted a laugh.Gai spun around to his rival as his face turned bright red in frustration.

“What,” the jonin seemed to have a small grin under his mask as he acted innocently, “this book is hilarious.”

“Now why would you want me to go away?” Gai seemed a little steamed over her rude retort, “It's your date that isn’t paying attention to you.If I was your date, this wouldn’t be happening.”

“Exactly," she spun toward him suddenly slamming the bowl of noodles on his head, “it wouldn’t be happening at all in the first place, and for the record I am not on a DATE!”

“HOT!” Gai shrieked in pain jumping up from his seat. The noodles steamed hotly as they scorched his scalp.

“Pheh," Toshi took her tea as she sipped it carefully again, “you were a nuisance then, and you’re a nuisance now, Gai!”

“H-how do you know me exactly?”, Gai was still wincing toward the pain as he picked the noodles out of his hair.

“Are you kidding?” One of the other visitors chuckled toward the man, “You don’t remember who she is?”Gai shot puzzled stare toward everyone as he straightened himself.

“You forgot me, but how in the world could I forget you?” Toshi lifted herself from the seat, “Bushy eyebrows, bowl haircut, and ego the size of Konoha!”Gai was still giving her a look of bewilderment.

“You interrupted just about every one of the battles that Kakashi and I had when we were kids! I could have won at least one of them, if it weren’t for YOU!”Kakashi was still snickering while he hid within the book.Toshi shot him an annoyed glare as she growled back toward Gai.

He was still perplexed.

The other two ninja with Gai approached Kakashi as they smiled toward the situation.

“It’s so surprising to see the two of you out together.How long has it been exactly?” One of them gave a hard blow to Kakashi’s back as the other laughed slightly.

“Don’t start Asuma," Kakashi wouldn’t look up from his book, “I’m just buying the girl some dinner.”

“It’s weird not seeing you two fight to the death," Kurenai, the other visitor, commented in a whisper as she avoided Toshi’s piercing glare. 

“Does the name Hitteki Toshiwakai ring a bell?” Toshi was about to order another bowl of noodles just to splash Gai again.

“T-Toshi!?” Gai finally realized as he ducked her flying fist, “I-I—how was I supposed to know?!”

“Next time think before you speak!” Toshi scolded as she pointed into the opposite direction, “Why in the world would you think I would be on a date with THAT!”Kakashi gave a small annoyed sigh toward the remark.

“If I had known, I would have just walked—," Gai tried to reason as he crawled behind Asuma.Toshi still stood at her fiery stance as she tapped her foot on the ground in frustration, never keeping her eyes off the man as he crept away.

“I guess we’ll catch up with you later, Kakashi," Asuma was a little uneasy toward Toshi’s temper.

“It was nice seeing you Toshi," Kurenai smiled slightly as she waved toward the girl.

“Same here guys!” Toshi’s expression brightened a little as she scowled at Gai one last time.

“I’ll see to you all later," Kakashi was still imbedded into the novel as he waved them on their way.

“You know," Kakashi finally put down the book down to grasp his meal, “you might come in handy after all, Toshi.”

“Just shut up and eat!” Toshi begrudged as she saw him grasp a to-go bag out of the noodle shop owner’s hand.

“Y-you’re not going to eat?”

“I’ll eat later," Kakashi looked to be smiling brightly under his mask as she finished her tea.

“You’ll never change," she rose up from the stool, “remember you’re buying!”

“I said I would," Kakashi had an amused glaze over his attitude while paying the shop owner, “satisfied?”

“Yeah," Toshi spoke a little meekly, “thanks for the meal, and sorry for wasting it on Gai’s head.”

“No problem," Kakashi seemed happy about the events as they both left the noodle shop. 

“What exactly is in these books anyway?” The woman snatched the novel from his hands as she flipped through the pages.

“Nothing anyone has never read before," Kakashi commented as he took it back, “once you get past most of the themes, it’s really a good story.”He opened it again as she peeked over his shoulder.

“Who’s that?” She pointed in curiosity.

“That?” Kakashi squinted his only visible eye toward the book while in thought, “One of my favorite characters!See this situation they’re in?Once you get to this page—“ He flipped a few pages forward. "Look at this!”

“WOW," Toshi widened her eyes as she read the book, “I didn’t know anyone could do that!”

“Exactly what I said," Kakashi laughed.

“Personally I don’t know what Jiraiya-sama was thinking when he wrote those novels," Toshi scratched her head as they continued walking.

“You’re insane!” Kakashi was appalled by the remark, “Jiraiya-sama is a literary GENIUS!Every one of his books that I have read so far have been just—," He was having a hard time finding the words as he looked to be smiling to himself, “—I wouldn’t—no I COULDN’T put them down!”Toshi gave a burst of laughter as they continued their walk down the street. 

“So I hear that you’ve come off of a major A-ranked mission?” Kakashi inquired as he continued flipping through a few pages in his novel.

“I wouldn’t call it a major mission," Toshi stretched slightly, “I just figured that the hokage was just finding another excuse to keep me out of this village while you were here!”Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly.Hiruzen’s words echoed in his mind about how hard he had worked over the years to keep the two of them apart.

“Wouldn’t have doubted it," Kakashi agreed as he continued his reading.

“How long does it take for military housing to come into affect?” Toshi questioned out of context as Kakashi gave her a confused shrug.

“What kind of question is that?” Kakashi inquired as Toshi returned an annoyed grimace. 

“I haven’t lived in Konoha for over five years Kakashi!” Toshi admitted as she gave a small huff of frustration, “With all of the missions that the hokage has been sending me on.I just don’t have use of an apartment or housing.”

“So you’re planning to stay for a while?” Kakashi was almost nervous of the idea.With his students technically still in training, he was more subjected to have free time in Konoha.The last thing he needed was his off time consumed with pointless battles over nothing; brought on specifically by Toshi herself.

“I’m tired, Kakashi," Toshi begrudged as she kicked the dirt below her feet slightly; “every time I get back it’s always, ‘Toshi, good to see you!How was your mission?NO WAIT! Before you go into detail, here’s your new assignment.Oh, and about that first question, don’t worry about it.There’s the door, now go on!’”

“I doubt the hokage said all of that," Kakashi was slightly amused toward her impression of Hiruzen.

“He might as well say it," she kicked the dirt again, “I just need some time off!”

“Well," Kakashi began in thought as he scratched his chin, “housing takes about a week to go into affect.Where have you been staying?”

“A local inn just outside of the capitol building," Toshi begrudged as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, “it’s a pillow to rest my head on.”

“Not to stray from the conversation, but—," Kakashi decided to change the subject.He didn’t really care where Toshi was staying; just as long as it was far away from him.

“Yeah, what is it?” Toshi looked up toward him as he placed his novel back into its usual compartment.

“About the question I asked you earlier?Why did you set that ridiculous goal to remove my mask?”

“Still on that high horse?” Toshi gave a sly grin as they both looked ahead.They were approaching the hokage memorial.The memorial consisted of the four hokage faces that Kakashi was glancing toward earlier that day; before Toshi had entered his life again.

“Tell you the truth—," Toshi smiled to herself, “—naw, it’s too dumb.”

“Dumb?” Kakashi was a little annoyed, “I know it was dumb, but why did you go with it?”

“Gato-sensei," Toshi smiled again as she boosted herself upon the fencing of the lookout toward the monument, “my old jonin instructor.”

“Yes,” Kakashi was now holding onto her every word as he leaned up against the railing.

“He constantly babied me.He told me that because I was a girl, that meant I was fragile.He persistently looked over me way more than he did my other teammates Saito and Taisuke.”

“Yeah," Kakashi remembered the two smart aleck punks that used to encourage their battles.He thought pensively about where they were now.Saito had disappeared years ago from Konoha, and Taisuke was a jonin instructor at the academy.

“You know that I’m good friends with Iruka, right?”, Toshi inquired the ninja as he nodded his head.

“How could I forget?” Kakashi grinned to himself, “He broke up nearly all of our fights when we were kids.”

“Yeah," Toshi knew she was getting off subject, “remember when we accidentally broke his leg, after my return to Konoha?”

“Don’t remind me!” Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle toward the memory, “I never heard a boy scream so loud in all of my life.That signature jutsu of yours nearly wiped us all out that day!”

“Don't blame that on me Kakashi!” Toshi laughed in defense, “If you hadn’t copied my technique, our jutsus would have never crossed paths, and Iruka would have never been rushed to the emergency ward.”

“You were trying to kill me," Kakashi retorted in a flustered manner, “I didn’t have a choice?”

“I wasn’t gonna kill you!” Toshi begrudged as though the man were crying like a little baby, “You know very well I was just trying to remove that mask.”

“Oh, and a three ton swerving glob of dirt shaped like a dragon was going to do that?” Kakashi rose off of his resting place as he sprang two inches into her face.

“It got you running didn’t it?” Toshi gave a toothy grin.She knew that it was messing with him.

“We’re getting off subject," Kakashi calmed himself down for a moment as he regained the balance in his voice.Arguing with Toshi was a sure way to make him shaky.

“My goal was to be a great ninja," Toshi defended as she hopped down off of her perch; “Iruka and I were discussing it one afternoon after I saw Sensei appraising Saito and Taisuke for being great genin.It broke my heart to know that he thought of me as some little girl playing ninja!So I talked it over with the only person on earth that would actually know how I tick!I came to the conclusion that I had to win a fight against the best ninja in the village.”

Kakashi immediately stopped thinking about the situation.He wanted to hear exactly what she had to say on the subject.

“You had just gained the rank of jonin," Toshi continued as she paced the area back and fourth, “you were only thirteen!I knew that if I had taken you on in a fight I would lose.So I worked hard, and trained hard.My goal was to beat you in a battle, and I decided that the battle would be for your identity.No one in the village had ever planned on attempting it, so I wanted to be the first.I wanted to have the upper hand on the other ninja, even the hokage, himself!I was going to be the only ninja in all of Konoha to know what Kakashi Hatake looked like under the mask!”

“So all of this, was because you wanted to prove your sensei wrong?” Kakashi was floored by the confession.Toshi gave a shy glance in embarrassment.Kakashi stood for a moment as he thought over her words. 

“Hold it," he had finally realized what else she had said, “you—, you thought I was the best?”

“I thought it even before Obito gave you his eye," Toshi was now facing away from him.She stared up into what was now the night sky.The moon’s reflection beamed down upon the stone carved faces of the village's previous leaders.

“I—I don’t know what to say, Toshi?” Kakashi was finally speechless for the first time that day, “I always thought you hated me.Personally I thought you weren’t going to be happy until you wiped me off the face of the planet.”

“Boys," Toshi gave a small sigh as she stared down below them toward the rest of the village, “one battle and they think you’re out to get them!Boys are so clueless at that age over what girls really think!”

“Try over one hundred battles!” Kakashi begrudged as her words hit him hard, “And what do you mean by, clueless at that age?”Toshi gave a small laugh to herself.

“You were clueless then, and you’re clueless now," she giggled slightly, “it's amazing how much girls and boys are complete opposites.No wonder everything was so hard for guys to understand when I was a kid.”

Kakashi thought about this for a moment.He began to think about his three students, and how they had acted toward one another.They were the same ages that both he and Toshi were when they began fighting.

“Let's see," he thought to himself, “Sasuke and Naruto are rivals.They’ll go to any lengths to become better than one another.Then there’s Sakura and Naruto.They constantly bicker towards one another—“

Then it hit him like a wave of shuriken.

“Sasuke and Sakura; all that girl ever talks or worries about is that boy, and he’s completely clueless to what she really thinks about him!”His own words echoed in his mind from just a few weeks ago when the three introduced themselves to him. 

“All girls think about at that age is boys.”

“NO," he almost screamed out loud as the revelation came to him.He spun around toward Toshi as she shot him a puzzled look.He had been contemplating this for almost ten minutes.She was waiting on his response.The shocked expression on his face was more than enough to alert her that he had finally realized.

“Just forget it," she turned back around as she rested herself again on the railings, “we were kids.That stuff always comes and goes.”

“Right now, I’m kind of feeling bad about all of those things I said about you when we were kids," Kakashi chuckled slightly as he joined her spot, “if I had known—I may have helped you in your quest to be a great ninja.”

Toshi turned to him with a sweet smile.Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise, this was the first time she had ever looked at him in such a way.

“Don’t apologize," she grinned brightly and amused to see that he was blushing slightly, “you helped me in the best possible way.”

“I did hear the hokage talk about how he wanted to put you in the black-ops program, but the council wouldn’t allow it at that time.”

“They’ve asked me in the past to switch over to the ANBU squads," Toshi answered his question as she fiddled with her fingernails, “but I turned them down.I’m getting too old for that sort of stuff.”

“You would have been great," he replied kindly.Toshi made a small grin to herself.Never in her days would she even have imagined Kakashi saying those words.

There was silence for a moment between them.Kakashi was itching to get back to his novel and avoid this complicating situation, as Toshi was brainstorming the next thing she was going to say.

For a moment Kakashi stared over toward his new found friend as she seemed to be battling her emotions in front of him.She looked to have blushed from his previous comments. 

“Toshi?”

“Kakashi?”

There was another pause.They both nearly collided heads as they turned toward one another addressing each other at the same time.

“You first—," Toshi blushed slightly as Kakashi chuckled nervously toward the mess they were in.

“No, yours is probably more important.”

“I was just going to ask—gosh, this is so embarrassing—," she was fidgeting with her fingers again.Kakashi grasped both of her hands to calm her down as he noticed her face turn blood red.Kakashi glanced down toward their hands as he could feel the vibrations of her palms in his.She was trembling.

“Are you okay?” He was worried about what he just did.

“I—I’m fine," her eyes were wider than ever, and voice shaking more than it had done that night.

“What was it that you were going to say?” Kakashi listened intently.

“Oh, that," Toshi had to center her thoughts as she licked her lips in anticipation, “I just wanted to say that—you’re—that is—you are considered to be one of my—best friends.And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise toward the apology.Her eyes began welling up as he proceeded to wipe a tear from her face.

“No need to get all over-sentimental about it," he comforted with a bright smile under his mask, “none of us got hurt—just Iruka.”Toshi choked out a small laugh as he chuckled to himself slightly.There was another pause.Toshi had noticed that his hand had never left the side of her face.She began to quake even more as Kakashi’s grip on her other hand tightened slightly.

“Oh no," she questioned herself, “what is happening?”Even Kakashi didn’t know what was going on.He didn’t know if it was the moment; the odd lighting of the moon that night.Or what might have been the issue.All he knew was that something inside of him said, go for it. That was exactly what he was going to do.

Toshi on the other hand was screaming within her mind.It was as though her soul wanted her to stop him.She could hear her inner self shrieking in a tantrum.

“STOP HIM, DO SOMETHING YOU MORON!”Yet she couldn’t.There wasn’t enough time to.Kakashi pulled slightly on her hand to bring her closer, and the more he tugged, the wider Toshi’s eyes became.

Toshi gazed in surprise as Kakashi leaned into her.His face was growing closer, and she had noticed that his eyes were now closed.She knew it was only moments away.It was official.Kakashi was going to kiss her, and there was no way to stop it. 

Just as she was about to break free, Kakashi’s hand lifted from hers and began slowly approaching their faces.At first she contemplated that he was going to rest it on her other cheek.Yet, her eyes widened once more in anticipation as it approached the mask on his face.Kakashi’s kiss was no longer an issue.His index and middle fingers curled slightly in the air as they grew closer toward the mask.Toshi hadn’t even noticed how close he was to her now.It didn’t matter.What mattered now was that he was going to reveal himself to her, only her.Toshi smiled brightly in excitement as the fingers touched the cloth slightly.His fingers laced themselves under the fabric as they began to lower the piece of cloth down.Just as Kakashi’s nose was about to become visible—

“HONK!” Kakashi grasped Toshi’s nose with the two fingers squeezing it slightly.

“Wh—what?” Toshi’s world fell apart around her as Kakashi began chuckling wildly toward her stunned expression under his two fingers.

“Don’t act all surprised, Toshi," Kakashi choked out between breaths of laughter, “I saw through your little trick the moment you started talking about Gato, and I didn’t even need the sharingan.”

“You,—you," Toshi was still stunned as she stood at her spot shaking in anger, “YOU TRICKED ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!”

“Tricked you?” Kakashi gave a warning glare as he continued laughing, “You were trying to trick me!”

“That’s not the issue!” Toshi defended, “You don’t mess with a woman’s emotions like that!You’re such a PIG!”

“You’re just sore that I saw through your little charade!”

“JERK!” Toshi nearly kicked him off the railing that he was leaning on, “I hope you rot in hell!”

“Wait, Toshi!”, Kakashi was grinning from ear to ear under his mask as he held out his hand to try to stop her from storming off.

“DON’T TALK TO ME!” She shot off like a bolt of light, “I’m never going to talk to you again Kakashi, as long as I live!”Kakashi calmed his laughter as he watched her run off into the distance.He gave a huff of anxiety as he thought about what he just did.

“Maybe I went too far this time," he was beginning to feel guilty.Toshi’s reaction was a little more than what was he was expecting.Maybe she really did want him to kiss her?

****

The next morning, Toshi worked diligently to pack her belongings for another mission.She would be able to watch the chunin exams for the afternoon, but by nightfall she would be on another assignment.She decided to take the job the night before, after Kakashi’s unexpected prank.She felt that it was correct for the hokage to separate them.There was no way in the world she was going to be in Konoha the same time he was.The village was just too small for the both of them.His cocky expression under the mask flashed in her mind once more.

“Jerk!” She punched her clothes forcibly into the sack as there was a knock on the door.

“Come in," she figured it was Iruka wishing her farewell on her new mission.Her hopes crashed when Kakashi’s silver hair peeked out from behind the door.

“Go Away!” She threatened as she grasped more belongings out of the closet.

“Leaving?” He stared confused toward what she was doing, “But I thought you were staying in the village to rest for a while?”

“New plans came up," she gave a fake smile as she shoved more clothing into her bag, “turns out there’s an A-ranked mission to the Country of Earth.”

“Really," Kakashi was more than interested, “what kind of mission.”

“What do you care?” Toshi attached her shuriken holster to her right leg, “I’ll be out of your hair, and that’s all that matters.”

“You know that’s not how it is," Kakashi felt as though he were lecturing her, “I saw through your intentions last night; that part is true.Yet, your reaction was a little more than what I would have expected.It sort of worried me.What’s really going on?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She zipped up her shinobi vest as she tightened the fingerless gloves on her hands, “After you invaded my trust last night, I don’t think I can talk to you like a friend anymore.So consider our rivalry back on.”Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly as she walked past him through the door. 

Kakashi watched the woman spring onto the balcony directly attached to the front of the inn.She turned back around to him as she lifted the mask that she was wearing the day before, over her nose and mouth.

“This isn’t the last you’ll see of me," she warned with grin under the mask, “I will remove that thing on your face, even if it kills me!”

“Why does that not surprise me?” Kakashi begrudged as he slightly regretted his actions from the night before.Her declaration of their rivalry being back on disturbed him more than usual.She wasn’t going to hold back now.She now had a reason to attack him.He had given it to her the night before.

“Stay out of trouble," he warned as she leaped away into town.

Kakashi stood in his spot for a moment as he reached into his waste sack for the book he was neglecting all morning.He flipped though a couple of pages as he began reading in interest. Kakashi glanced toward the inn room as he shut the door.Just as he was about to take the stairs to the ground floor of the inn, he was approached by a short stocky man with a bald head.

“Hey you,” the inn keeper looked pleased to see him, “are you—?" He looked at a small sheet of paper in his hands, “Hatake Kakashi?”

“Yes,” Kakashi was a little unnerved toward the man, “that’s me.”

“Here you go!” The man suddenly slapped a pink sheet of paper into Kakashi’s hand.

“What is this?” Kakashi became confused as he squinted toward the memo. 

“Your bill!” The man announced looking slightly annoyed toward Kakashi’s confusion.

“Wait, no!” Kakashi gave back the invoice, “I didn’t stay here last night!”

“Oh, and I suppose it was another Hatake Kakashi that roomed here last night?” The inn keeper looked more than annoyed now, “That also explains why you were coming out of the room to begin with.”

“No! Wait!” Kakashi began waving his arms in a panic, “You've got it all wrong.I was just closing the door.”

“You were just closing the door," the inn keeper repeated in sarcasm.

“Yes,” Kakashi was trying his best to defend himself, “I didn’t room here, it was—“

Kakashi examined the paper as the inn keeper pointed toward what looked like his signature.Quickly the ninja sprang toward the balcony to escape the confrontation as the inn keeper tackled him against the railing.

“Oh no you don't! You're not leaving until I get my money!” He shouted, “I don’t care if you are a hidden leaf ninja.PAY UP!”

“TOSHI!” Kakashi could see her silhouette in the distance waving at him with delight, “COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND PAY FOR THIS!”

Toshi however, was far enough away to where she could sit back and gloat.

“Checkmate!” She cackled wildly in an almost sadistic manner, “That'll teach you to mess with me Hatake-kun!”She ignored his yelling in the distance, giving him one last wave good-bye leaping far away to where he could no longer see her.


End file.
